Reala (Archie Comics)
Summary Reala was a Nightmaren created by Wizeman for his goal of seeking to rule over both Nightopia and the real world. He and NiGHTS had gathered the chosen dreamers, with their dream energies being utilized to make an interdimensional rift. Before Wizeman could complete his plan of overtaking the real world, NiGHTS would rebel against his master and foiled his plot. This would lead to him challenging and defeating NiGHTS, with Wizeman jailing him for a century until a dreamer would free him. He would also be put into one of these Ideya crystals himself until NiGHTS would one day be set free. After nearly a century, two children finally awoke NiGHTS. Due to this, Wizeman would free him to let him go challenge and thwart his rebellious creation in hopes of ending this plot. He remains active and proclaimed the greatest rival to the main protagonists of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Reala Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Inapplicable (Those who exist within dreams are an amalgamation of the subconscious of people, with no decisive gender. However, they are referred to as a male typically) Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Nightmaren, Wizeman's right-hand man, Ruler of Nightopia Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Easily scared off higher level Nightmaren, who all can create universes like Nightopians, just being transformed versions of them. Noted as being a rival to NiGHTS and notably bested him in the past. Able to fight off Sigma's minions about as effectively as Tails had) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: MFTL+ (Able to traverse different dream worlds and fly between them in a relatively short amount of time without any real difficulty) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight with NiGHTS who can react and traverse dream worlds at similar speeds. Should be comparable to Tails) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ (Capable of reacting to NiGHTS in combat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ '(Able to subdue NiGHTS) 'Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Had tanked blows from NiGHTS multiple times throughout their scuffles) Stamina: Very high, possibly Limitless (Has not shown to tire throughout the progression of the story, showing to be awake for days. Should be comparable to Wizeman who was able to make his host body not require any sleep or food to continue his work) Range: Standard melee range physically. Tens of meters with some abilities. Macroversal with most abilities (Nightmaren are capable of making their own universes, he can travel between different dreams in Nightopia, and can do other things like possessing and body swapping with individuals outside even Nightopia) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 & 3), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Residents of Nightopia do not age physically. Nightmaren, even if they are destroyed, will come back as they will be dreamt up again), Acrobatics (Noted to be a spectacular acrobat), Flight (Has been shown on multiple occasions to fly), Extrasensory Perception (Nightopians can see into a person's consciousness. Scales to NiGHTS who was able to detect who the special Dreamer was, even in the real world. Can see other Nightmaren who are naturally invisible), Intangibility (Scales to NiGHTS who can render himself as this by making himself second dimensional), Telepathy (Scales to NiGHTS who could telepathically communicate with Elliot and Claris that he was stuck in the real world), Invisibility (Scales to other Nightmaren who are naturally invisible), Soul Manipulation, Possession (Scales to NiGHTS who can switch hosts rather easily and swap bodies with others. Has been shown to do this himself as well), Toon Force (Can use stars that appear around his head as weapons), Dimensional Travel (Can traverse different dream worlds), Power Absorption (Able to steal Elliot's red dream energy which grants him all of his dream world abilities), Fire Manipulation (Can make a fiery blaze around himself), Energy Projection (Able to shoot beams of energy), Sleep Manipulation (Scales to other Nightmaren who can put people to sleep instantaneously), Sound Manipulation (Scales to NiGHTS who burped so hard it caused a shockwave), Dream Manipulation (As a Nightmaren, he can naturally make dream worlds and nightmares. Conjured up a nightmare casually for Claris and Elliot), Creation and Illusion Creation (Scales to Jackel, a lower level Nightmaren, who could create a basketball and project images of what Elliot's future could look like), Fusionism (Scales to Jackel who could fuse a Nightopian and a Nightmaren into one being), Power Bestowal (Scales to NiGHTS who can transfer his powers to other people), Transmutation (Scales to Nightopians who could transmute a falling rock into rain), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (Scales to NiGHTS who was able to break Wizeman's curse on him, which possessed and enslaved all of the Nightmaren) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Comparable to NiGHTS and has been able to orchestrate events between the dream world and the real world in attempts to get rid of NiGHTS) Weaknesses: If he stays in the real world for too long, he will begin to fade from existence. Note 1: Reala is scaled to many different abilities performed by Nightmaren and Nightopians, as many of them have shown to share common abilities, such as mutual instances of Sleep Manipulation. This is especially true for NiGHTS, as both of them are practically meant to be identical as creations of Wizeman and share many similar abilities. This comes from the fact that all of them get their abilities from their classifications as dream beings. Note 2: Reala has a statement of transforming Nightopia into a land of nightmares, however, this doesn't appear to be a feat of warping the dreams as a whole. The statement is most likely referring to the fact that after NiGHTS was sent to the real world, nobody was in the dreams to protect it from Reala and the rest of his Nightmaren army from reasserting dominance over it. There do not appear to be any actual visual showings he changed the world and there are no other feats to even suggest they are consistently of a 2-B level even if it were legitimate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Sega Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:NiGHTS Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Superhumans